<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Omens by highlyskyley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217030">Bad Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyskyley/pseuds/highlyskyley'>highlyskyley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Highschool AU, M/M, kinda spooky, south park - Freeform, there will be some swearing and probably some depictions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyskyley/pseuds/highlyskyley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aight, so basically Craig and those guys get assigned an English project and accidentally summon a demon from hell... uh oh spaghettio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO! I am VERY new to writing. Please be nice to me! This is my first time writing fanfic ever cause I’m just so bored in quarantine and I binge-watched literally ALL of south park so why not? ALso I’m not gonna lie, I was rolling on molly when I wrote this chapter so...there’s that. Also also, I kinda want to RP with someone if anyone is down lmk, it's been a hella long time though so I might be a little rusty and awkward fair warning. Also x3 sorry this chapter is so short the next ones will probably be longer I'm just not used to this and lazy lmao. Anywho, thanks for reading my trash love ya &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ARHG!” Tweek screeched out as his alarm blared in his ears jolting him from his sleep, he groaned as he propped himself up on one arm and slammed his hand limply down on the alarm clock to shut it the hell up. His heart is still pounding in my chest from the sudden loud noise, he could feel it in his ears but his eyes were still heavy with sleep. He had ended up getting a solid two hours this time...Great. He rubs his face and feels a dull ache in his head, he closes his eyes and tries to slow my breath to calm down a little before I leave. It worked a little too well because the blond boy quickly dozed off. </p><p>	The next thing he knew he was woken up by his phone ringing. “Oh Jesus!” he answered quickly, “Babe, I’m out front, are you ready?” came a monotone reply. Tweek tumbles out of bed and takes a look down at his pajamas before replying. “Gah! Um… Yes, just give me a second, nnng,” “Ok,” he hung up the phone promptly and rushed to get ready. ‘Oh god, oh god I’m such an idiot! I can not believe I fucking fell asleep! I’m going to take too long to get ready and then we are going to be late because of me and he will hate me, probably dump me! Ugh, he probably doesn’t even want to drive me to school and now I’m making him wait.’ A storm of anxiety floods his brain as he hastily throws on his clothes and grabs my bag, he spares his coffee maker a forlorn glance, knowing he didn’t have time to brew a pot,  before darting out the door. </p><p>	He jumped into his boyfriend's car and buckled up. “I’m so sorry I was late Craig!” He apologized quickly as he examined his boyfriend's blank expression searching for any sign of anger or annoyance. None was found. “It’s okay honey, here I got you something,” he gestures towards a large or “venti” Starbucks cup sitting in the cupholder. Tweek almost tears up from happiness as He looks up at this beautiful angel boy sent from heaven. ‘I do not deserve him.’ He thinks to himself  “Jesus Christ I love you,” Tweek states before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. The taller boy's lips are soft and warm against his own. Tweek leans back and Craig gives him a faint smile. and replies ”I love you too,” ‘I swear when he looks at me like that my heart does backflips or something.’ Tweek lifted the cup and savored the warm liquid happiness inside. “Honey, your shirt…” Tweek looked down to see his shirt was far from properly buttoned. “Nnng I was in a hurry okay!?” Craig chuckled softly, “Here, let me help you,” Tweek felt the heat flush to his face as Craig unbuttoned and fixed his shirt. “That’s better,” he commented before starting the drive to school. </p><p>	The drive was pleasant and uneventful, the two share a comfortable silence that they often slip into and Craig's presence has a way of putting the blond at ease in a way caffeine never could. Though his mind does race to a few different car wreck scenes when Craig leaves just a single hand on the wheel and slips his other hand into Tweeks. A sweet gesture, but Tweek just wants to get to school not dead really. Either way, they finally pull up. They get out of the car and Tweek takes his hand as they walk to their first class. </p><p>	They lucked out senior year and ended up having first period English with almost their whole clique, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Token. They’re the back of the corner squad. Tweek gives a small wave to Clyde and Token as the couple takes their seats. Tweek continues to enjoy his coffee and listen to Clyde complain about how long he has to stay after school for practice as we wait for class to start. The bell finally rings and the teacher begins teaching. Tweek tries his best to listen but his mind keeps wandering off on its own. </p><p>	He didn't need to pay attention to recognize that the looks his friends are giving each other could only mean one thing: group project. She passes out sheets of paper with the project's instructions printed out. They all take a moment to skim it over, essentially it’s some bullshit where they have to compare and contrast the media forms of writing vs filmmaking. Tweeks heart drops a little when he read his group's prompt, they were covering the Horror genre. Tweek dispised the horror genre. Tweek made some soft noise of distress and  Craig glances over to him “Don’t worry Tweek, we’ll probably just end up doing some cheesy, campy bullshit, it won’t really be scary,” he reassures. Tweek nodded trying not to look more pathetic than he already felt. “You guys want to all meet up at my place after school to work on this?” Token offered. Tweek enjoyed Token's house it was nicer than all the others in South Park and he had the best snacks. They all agree on a time to meet after school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>